


Strangers in the Cold

by Captain_Cold



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad decisions with good outcomes, Deutsch | German, Gratuitous Banter, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, One Night Stand, german translation, kids don't try this at home, pre-series AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cold/pseuds/Captain_Cold
Summary: Der neunzehn Jährige Barry Allen versucht die Geister seiner vergangenen, nicht so fröhlichen Weihnachten in (eigentlich für ihn illegalen) Alkohol zu ertränken, als ein enorm gutaussehender, doch auch unausstehlicher Fremder seinen Tisch für sich beansprucht...





	Strangers in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers In The Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157727) by [PinkLetterDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLetterDay/pseuds/PinkLetterDay). 



> _______________________________________
> 
> Dies ist eine Übersetzung des Werkes der unglaublich talentierten PinkLetterDay! Ein großes Dankeschön, für die Erlaubnis! Wenn euch diese Geschichte gefällt, lasst es diese begabte Autorin wissen! :)
> 
> Das Original trägt den selben Titel!
> 
> Eine Übersetzung für meinen lieben Barry!  
> _______________________________________

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away..."_

Der springende Punkt in eine Kneipe zu gehen, dachte sich Barry mies gelaunt, war es verdammt nochmal weg von dieser ganzen Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen. Er hatte nicht berücksichtigt, dass selbst der zwielichtige Untergrund der Stadt sich dazu genötigt fühlte, Lametta und kitschige, bunte Lichter aufzuhängen und dieses Gott verfluchte Wham! laufen zu lassen!

Er betrachtete geschlagen den etwas suspekten Inhalt in seinem Glas, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck, bloß um daraufhin erneut das Gesicht zu verziehen. Es schmeckte jetzt auch nicht besser, als in dem Moment, indem er sich damit hingesetzt hatte.

„Weißt du, wenn du hier bist, um deine Sorgen zu ertränken, bringt das kleine Bisschen Whiskey nichts, selbst wenn du es exen würdest.“

Die Stimme war ihm viel zu unbekannt, als dass ein so vertrauter Tonfall in ihr liegen konnte und genau das wollte Barry ihm auch sagen als er auf sah, doch... Wow.

Zirka 1,85 Meter groß, tiefschwarzes, kurz rasiertes Haar, eisblaue Augen und ein von Michelangelo gemeißeltes Gesicht. Jesus. Barry hatte erst im letzten Jahr herausgefunden, dass er Bi war, aber er erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass er definitiv seinen Typ Mann gefunden hatte.

_Er sah nicht im entferntesten aus wie... er. Abgesehen vom Körperbau und der Schönheit. Dieser Mann war zum ersten älter, eindeutig in seinen Dreißigern, Selbst seine Augen waren blau wie Feuersteine, nicht blau wie..._ wie auch immer.

Der Fremde grinste nun und Barry realisiert ebenfalls, dass ihm der Mund soweit offen stand, wie der eines Fisches, der an Land gespült wurde. Schnell und ziemlich beschämt, schloss er diesen auch wieder und widmete sich aufs Neue seinem Drink.

_Cool bleiben, Allen._ „Wer sagt, dass ich versuche irgendetwas zu ertränken?“, erwiderte er, dabei versuchend, erhaben zu wirken.

„Nun, du trinkst allein und siehst aus wie ein verlassener Welpe", erklärte der Fremde mit zuckenden Schultern. „Aber du nippst seit zehn Minuten an einem Schluck Whiskey, also möchtest du vielleicht gar nicht trinken?“

Okay, hinreißend, oder nicht, dieser Typ hatte nicht das Recht ihm zu erzählen, was er sich vom Leben erhoffte! Er war kein Welpe, sonder ein... nun... beinahe ausgewachsener Mann! Mit einem gefälschten Ausweis!

„Und du bist mein Schutzengel, der mich vor schlechten Lebensentscheidungen bewahren will?“, fragte Barry abfällig.

„Wohl kaum“, meinte der Fremde, zog die Worte dabei etwas länger, als nötig. Und nun glitt er auf den Stuhl Barry gegenüber. Was zur Hölle?! Wer hatte ihm das erlaubt? „Ich bin nur für einen Drink hergekommen und musste feststellen, dass es hier randvoll ist. Und du beanspruchst einen ganzen Tisch für dich, ohne überhaupt zu trinken, während ich keinen Platz habe, um mein Bier abzustellen.“ Um seinen Punkt klar zu machen, stellte er seine Flasche zwischen sie auf die Tischplatte und richtete seinen Blick in Barrys Richtung.

Barry stotterte vor Empörung und dachte darüber nach, diesem Arschloch zu sagen, dass er ein Arschloch war, jedoch war dieser das doppelte an Muskelmasse und das Letzte, für das er die Kraft hätte, wäre ein Kampf und... er wollte wirklich nicht alleine trinken.

„Ach, es ist gut, dass du zuerst gefragt hast“, prustete Barry stattdessen. „Es wäre ziemlich unhöflich gewesen, wenn du mich erst beleidigt und dir dann einfach selbst die Erlaubnis erteilt hättest, dich zu setzen.“ 

Der Fremde grinste ihn einfach nur an und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Bieres. Barry‘s Augen fielen unwillkürlich auf die Züge seinen Halses, die vollen Lippen, welche um die Flaschenöffnung gewunden waren, die Art wie sein Adamsapfel sich regte, während er schluckte... _Reiß dich zusammen, Allen. Gott!_

Und natürlich hatte der Fremde ihn beim beobachten erwischt. Barry spannte sich leicht an, jedoch wuchs sein Grinsen nur weiter.

„So.“ Er lehnte sich lässig nach vorn, sodass er weniger als einen halben Meter von Barry entfernt war. „Was tut ein minderjähriger Krümel an einem Ort wie diesem?“

Barry verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Schnute. „Ich bin nicht minderjährig! Ich bin auf dem College!“

„Alt genug, um wählen zu geben, aber ich bezweifle, dass du legal an dein Getränk gekommen bist.“ Der Mann deutete auf Barry‘s kaum berührtes Glas.

Barry versuchte nicht einmal es zu leugnen. Dies war eine College Stadt, gefälschte Ausweise waren hier ein Musthave und ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass er ein Gesicht hatte, welches... nicht gerade von Reife zeugte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb niemand ihn in irgendwas ernst nahm. Joe tat das auf jeden Fall nicht.  
_Du musst erwachsen werden und der Realität ins Auge sehen, Bare!_ Barry‘s schlechte Laune kehrte auf einen Schlag zurück.

„Das Gesetz kann auch falsch liegen.“ Er ergriff sein Shotglas, streng auf die Bernstein farbige Flüssigkeit starrend.

„Darauf trinke ich!“ Der Fremde lehnte sich zurück und erhob zustimmend seine Flasche. „Ich glaube es war Dickens, der sagte: „Das Gesetz ist ein Arsch.“ 

„Ist es“, meinte Barry ungehemmt, bevor er beim Gedanke an Joe einen Anflug von Schuld verspürte. „Ich meine, manchmal ist es das“, korrigierte er seine Worte, noch immer mit mürrischer Miene.

„Ah. Also bist du nicht im Begriff dich auf Kriminelles einzulassen“, nahm sein Kamerad süffisant an.

„Nein“, murmelte Barry. „Ich denke,... Manchmal deckt das Gesetz nicht alles ab.“

Der Mann zog eine seiner eleganten Brauen nach oben. „Inwiefern?“ 

Barry zuckte mit den Schultern und zupfte grübelnd an seiner Servierte. „Manche Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen“, fuhr er abwesend, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, fort. „Und... Manchmal können Leute Dinge tun, die zwar moralisch völlig korrekt, jedoch nicht wirklich legal sind. Oder... manch Legales, was nicht automatisch moralisch korrekt ist.“

Er sah auf und blickte sofort in kühle Augen, die ihn konzentriert musterten. Wow, die Wimpern dieses Mannes waren wirklich sehr lang. „Das College hat dir wirklich viel beigebracht“, meinte er. „Wobei deine Eltern womöglich nicht für diesen Unterricht zahlen.“

„Stipendium", erwiderte Barry. „Mein Pflegevater zahlt bloß für mein Zimmer und die Verpflegung.“

„Schön für dich.“ Wieder sprach er die Worte gedehnter aus, als es nötig war. Warum hörte er sich so an, als könne er selbst Komplimente sarkastisch klingen lassen? „Ein Akademisch begabter, intellektueller Denker deiner Generation. Und doch grübelst du über diesem vollkommen guten Whiskey?“

„Ich grüble nicht“, widersprach Barry angesäuert. „Ich... feiere.“

„Ah. Deine Weihnachtsfeiern müssen sehr beliebt sein“, meinte der Ältere ausdruckslos. „Was feiern wir denn?“ 

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass auf Wham! nun Mariah Carey im Radio folgte, aber Barry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass nun eh alles egal war. Er wurde von spontanem Leichtsinn übermannt, als er den Fremden wieder ansah. „Ich feier den Tag an dem ich vor einem Jahr einen Korb bekommen habe.“

Warum zur Hölle auch nicht? Bars wurden dafür geschaffen um völlig Fremde mit peinlichen, viel zu persönlichen Dramageschichten zu belästigen! Okay, in den Filmen war das normalerweise die Aufgabe des Barkeepers, aber eben dieser schien mit der Festtagsmeute beschäftigt zu sein.

„Mazel Tov! Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit um dem nachzutrauern“, sagte das Arschloch, so trocken wie ein Martini. „Ich bewundere deine Hingabe.“ Barry funkelte ihn warnend an.

„Sie ist - war die Liebe meines Lebens“, meinte er mürrisch. „Ich habe sie über zehn Jahre lang geliebt.“

„Von Geburt an, also“, schnatterte _**Das Arschloch**_ und Ja, diese Bemerkung brachte ihm die fett gedruckte Großschreibung ein.

„Höflich _und_ urkomisch“, gab Barry nun seinerseits stumpf von sich. „Du bist wirklich ein Fang.“

Die Mundwinkel des Arschlochs zogen sich zu einem _fast_ -Grinsen hoch und Barry hasste den Anflug von Befriedigung, der ihn bei diesem Anblick durchströmte. Er hatte das Jahre alte Nerd-Rätsel gelüftet, weshalb Mädchen auf Idioten standen. Sexappeal übertrumpfte deutlich die Selbstachtung.

„Wie ist dein Name, Kleiner?“, fragte Arschloch, als ob er sich wirklich dafür interessierte.

„Sam“, log er, denn Joe West hatte keinen Narren erzogen, egal wie dieser es sah.

Das Arschloch prustete. „Natürlich.“

Barry hob trotzig das Kinn. „Nach deinem Namen brauche ich nicht fragen. Ich habe dir schon einen gegeben.“

„Oh?“

„Fängt mit A an, endet mit Loch.“ So viel dazu, einen potenziell gefährlichen Fremden nicht zu verärgern.

Das Arschloch sah nicht verärgert aus. Ein nur leicht angedeutetes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Er unterdrückte dieses völlig rücksichtslos. Eine Schande. Barry wollte wirklich den vollen Effekt sehen, Arschloch hin, oder her. 

_Ok, schlag jetzt nicht diesen Weg ein, Allen. Zum einen schlägt ein Blitz nicht zweimal am selben Ort ein. Bloß, weil ein unglaublich heißer Typ dich einmal angemacht hatte, machte es dich nicht zu einem Sex Magneten!_

Und, wenn es das tat... Nun, das letzte Mal endete nicht gut.

„Also _Sam_ “, sprach Das Arschloch gedehnt, mit einem nachsichtigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Erzähl mit von dieser Liebe deines Lebens.“

Nein. Es konnte sein, dass er sich wie Dreck fühlte und Iris gerade ein bisschen hasste, aber er würde einem widerlich grinsenden Fremden nichts über sie erzählen. Sie war dafür viel zu wertvoll. Er würde sowieso nie wieder das selbe für jemand anderen empfinden, als für sie. Einmal zerstört zu werden, war mehr als genug.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen“ Er zuckte mit erzwungener Lässigkeit die Achseln. „Sie hat nicht das Selbe gefühlt, hatte sich auch mit ihrem Vater verkracht und ich bin aufs College abgehauen. Weihnachten ist nun ziemlich unangenehm.“ 

„Einen Korb zu bekommen ist eine Sache“, erläuterte Das Arschloch. „Es zu schaffen, ihren Vater wütend zu machen übertrifft das um ein Ganzes. Dachte er, dass du kein guter Einfluss für sein kleines Mädchen warst?" 

Barry hatte tatsächlich versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Joe über seine Gefühle für Iris gedacht hatte. Er hatte stattdessen am Fakt festgehalten, dass Joe ihn auch liebte, egal was war. „Hab‘s ihm nie erzählt.“ Erneut zuckte er die Schultern. „Ihr Vater ist mein Ziehvater. Wir hatten einen Streit über die Richtung, die ich für mein Leben eingeschlagen habe.“

Das Arschloch blinzelte. „Lass mich das klar stellen. Du liebst deine _Schwester_?“ 

„Sie ist nicht meine Schwester!“, entfuhr es Barry. Er hasste, _Hasste_ es, wenn Leute sie als Pflegegeschwister bezeichneten, hasste es das Gefühl zu haben, dass Gefühle für ein Mädchen, welches er schon liebte, bevor ihm seine Eltern genommen wurden, unrein und falsch wären. Hasste es zu denken, dass Joe und selbst Iris von ihm erwarteten ihr Bruder zu sein. „Weißt du was? Warum rede ich eigentlich mit dir-“ Er brauchte seine Gefühle nicht vor einem willkürlichen Arschloch in einer Bar verteidigen.

„Woah Kleiner, ganz ruhig.“ Arschloch legte seine Hand an Barrys Arm, der gerade im Begriff war aufzustehen. Dies hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle und er starrte auf die anmutigen Finger, welche leicht seinen Vorderarm umschlossen hielten. „Ich habe wohl einen Nerv getroffen. Ich will dich nicht verurteilen, glaub mir.“ Diese blauen Augen schienen seltsam aufrichtig. Barry setzte sich daraufhin wieder.

Das Arschloch sah Barry so lange nachdenklich an, dass er sich wegen seines Ausrasters schon blöd vorkam. Als der Ältere endlich zu sprechen begann, lag ein überraschend sanfter Ton in seiner Stimme.

Er sah Barry dabei direkt in die Augen. „Wenn du in in diesem System lebst, versucht es dir deine Beziehungen zu anderen Personen vorzuschreiben und will dir diese aufzwingen, bloß weil du mit ihnen zusammenlebst. Sie sagen dir wer deine Eltern, deine Geschwister sind, an wen du dich wenden musst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Aber so funktionieren Menschen nicht. Du entscheidest selbst welche Bedeutung deine Beziehungen zu anderen hat. Das alles sind nur weitere beschissene Regeln.“

Barry fühlte sich wie eine Fliege, gefangen im intensiven Blau der Augen dieses Fremden. Sein Atem stockte und sein Puls erhöhte sich drastisch. Aber noch viel mehr als das, spürte er diese seltsame Verbundenheit mit diesem Mann, welcher wirklich verstehen konnte, was es hieß klein und machtlos zu sein.

„Ja“, brachte er heraus, als das Atmen wieder funktionierte, sah dabei auch endlich wieder zur Seite. „Das alles sind nur weitere beschissene Regeln.“ Er nahm einen Schluck seines Whiskeys, einfach nur, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen. Es brannte ein wenig in der Kehle und Barry war stolz darauf, dass er deshalb nicht husten musste.

„Gut, das wir das geklärt haben.“ Der Fremde lehnte sich zurück und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Barry dachte, dass er eigentlich nicht vor hatte, sich so sehr zu offenbaren.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Barry, da es einfach höflich war. „Warum trinkst du allein?“

„Allein?“ Das Arschloch grunzte amüsiert. „Was bist du? Ein dramatischer Barhocker?“

Barry ignorierte die Stichelei. „Du bist doch hierher gekommen, um alleine zu trinken.“ 

„Manchmal muss ein Mann von anderen Menschen wegkommen, bevor es zu einer vertretbaren Messerstecherei kommt“, sagte Das Arschloch. „Manchmal möchte ein Mann auch nur einen Drink zur Feierlichkeit alleine genießen. Manchmal stimmen diese Gründe überein.“

Barry stimmte dem zu. „Also bist du sauer auf jemanden, aber bist glücklich darüber?“ 

Das Arschloch gluckste tatsächlich, was Barry einen weiteren Hauch von Sieg durchs Mark fließen ließ. „Es ist mehr, dass ich ziemlich viele Typen verärgert habe und der Job ist gut gelaufen.“ 

„Ich sehe wie gut du in deinem Job warst“, meinte Barry ernst. „Mein Berufsberater hat mir immer erzählt, dass ich mir eine Stelle suchen muss, die zu meinem Talent und meiner Ambition passt.“

Das Arschloch kaute sichtbar auf der Innenseite seiner Wange rum. Das er dies unterhaltend fand, war ein ziemlich attraktiver Anblick. Alles war attraktiv an ihm. Verflucht sei... einfach alles. „Und du, Sam?“, fragte er. Wie funktioniert es mit deinen Ambitionen so?“

„Ich hatte zwei.“ _Hol Dad aus dem Gefängnis. Heirate Iris_. „Nun ist eines vom Tisch.“ Schon wieder spürte er das Stechen in seiner Brust.

„Das Mädchen.“ Das Arschloch nickte verstehend. „Ambitionen sollten nichts mit Gefühlen zutun haben, Sam. Sie haben mit dir zutun und nur mit dir. Die anderen verlassen sich auf andere Leute. Am Ende ist die einzige Person der du trauen kannst, du selbst.“

„Nun. Das ist... kalt“, meinte Barry verblüfft.

„Vielleicht bin ich das“, akzeptierte das Arschloch ohne Bitterkeit. „Aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der den Sinn des Lebens am Boden eines Whiskey Glas‘ sucht.“

„Touché“, konterte Barry sarkastisch. „Du hast die Seele eines Poeten.“

„Ich glaube nicht an Seelen.“

„Wow. Ich frage mich, welche Leute zu _deinen_ Weihnachtsfeiern kommen.“

Das Grinsen des Arschlochs war ein scharfer Schnitt, welcher sich über sein Gesicht zog. „Die wirklich, wirklich Bösen.“

Barry hatte wieder das Gefühl eine Art kleine Beute zu sein, welches von etwas mit sehr scharfen Zähnen umgarnt wurde. Es sollte ihn abschrecken. Stattdessen ließ es sein Blut Richtung Süden wandern. Seine Wangen wurden rot und er sah weg, trank dabei einen weiteren Schluck seines Drinks.

_Denk nicht mal dran! Wir machen das nicht noch einmal!_

Es herrschte eine Stille, die irgendwie erwartet schien.

_Machen wir nicht!_

„Es gibt andere Dinge, um ein gebrochenes Herz zu lindern, weißt du?“, meinte sein Kumpane, in seinem Gesicht war keine Emotion zu lesen. „Ich bin selbst nicht aufs College gegangen, aber ich habe immer wieder gehört, dass es ein Ort ist, an dem man experimentiert.“

Barry fühlte plötzlich wie sein gesamter Körper zu kribbeln begann. _Gefahr, Will Robinson!_

Doch in seiner Hose regte sich schon etwas. _Nein! Runter, Junge! Böser Penis! Sehr böse!_

Er entschied sich dazu, dumm zu spielen, nur für den Fall, dass er die Signale falsch deutete. „Wenn du Weed meinst, kann ich dir im Voraus sagen, dass ich allergisch bin. Und ja, es war ein Spaß das herauszufinden. Ich steh nicht so auf Drogen und Partys.“

Das Arschloch sah ihn an, als wäre er ein interessantes Wissenschaftsprojekt und es sollte nicht so sexy sein, doch das war es. „Und die andere Sache?“

Barry‘s Körper wurde so plötzlich von Hitze durchflutet, dass er sich fühlte als wurde er in einen warmen Apfelkuchen getaucht. _Oh mein Gott, es kann nicht sein, dass es schon wieder passiert._ „Sex?“ Das Arschloch neigte zustimmend seinen Kopf, um ihn zum Fortfahren zu animieren. „Um. Ich hab es versucht. Einmal. Diesen Sommer.“

„Hast du? Und wie war es?“ 

„Nun, es war“ _verdammt schön_ , „ziemlich gut.“

„Ah.“

„Er starb kurz darauf.“

Das Arschloch sah ihn ungläubig an und Barry begann fast schon hysterisch zu lachen. Ja, das war sein Leben.

„Du wirkst, als wärst du darüber hinweg.“

„Nein, Ich meine... Ich habe ihn weniger als zwölf Stunden gekannt.“ Weniger als zwölf der intensivsten und genüsslichsten Stunden seines Lebens. „Wir sind getrennte Wege gegangen. Zwei Monate später habe ich herausgefunden, dass er bei einem Bootsunglück ums Leben gekommen ist. Es ist... Ich bin mir gar nicht wirklich sicher, wie ich das verarbeiten soll.“

Das war eine Untertreibung. Ein Teil des Grundes, weshalb er nie jemandem davon erzählt hatte, war, das er sich nicht sicher war, wie er erklären sollte, dass er die Erinnerung an die beste und einzige sexuelle Erfahrung seines Lebens nicht vergessen konnte. Denn immer wenn er es versuchte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass die Hände und der Mund, die ihn so intim erfreut hatten, nun kalt und tot am Grunde des Ozeans lagen.

„Verdammt, Junge.“

„Ja.“ Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und blies Luft nach oben, was seinen Pony zerzauste. „Nach einer Weile beginnst du zu denken - Vielleicht bin ich es.“ 

„Was? Im Sinne von ‚Dein Schwanz ist verflucht‘?“

„Eher mein Arsch.“ Was tat sein Mund da und seit wann hatte er sich von seinem Hirn abgekoppelt? Nicht nur, dass er sich gerade vor einem komlpett Unbekannten geoutet hatte, besagter Unbekannter wusste nun mehr über seine sexuelle Geschichte, als jeder andere aus seinem Leben.

Nicht, dass jeder andere aus seinem Leben überhaupt wusste, dass er Bi war, oder seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte. Nicht zuletzt seine Schwulen Jungfräulichkeit. _Jungschwulichkeit?_

Sein Kumpane schien diese halb hysterischen Anfälle nicht zu verstehen. Er nickte einfach, als hätte er Barry an sich bloß als wichtige Information abgetan.

„Du weißt, das etwas, was einmal passiert, kein Muster bildet, oder? Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, die Passieren völlig unabhängig von deiner Existenz.“

„Ich bin kein Idiot!“ Barrys unbegeisterter Blick traf auf den amüsierten Ausdruck des Älteren. „Es ist einfach Scheiße, nichts weiter.“ 

„Aber du hast noch immer Angst.“ Das Arschloch nickte beinahe mitfühlend.

Barry zuckte mürrisch die Schultern. „Vermutlich.“

„Ich könnte dir helfen, keine Angst zu haben.“

_Passiert es wirklich wieder?_

„Oh? Und wie kommst du darauf?“

Das Gesicht des Mannes sagte ‚Spiel nicht den Schüchternen, Junge‘. „Ich denke, das weißt du.“

So. Es passierte tatsächlich wieder. Er hätte daran denken sollen, dass dieses Sprichwort über den Blitz ein wissenschaftlicher Trugschluss war.

Offenbar war er, Barry Allen, Katzenminze für schöne, blauäugige, unausstehliche, ältere Männer, welche Bier mochten. Und Twinks.

„Spielst du normal auch den Sex Therapeuten für College Studenten in Bars, oder ist das dein Weg, um der Gesellschaft an Festtagen etwas zurückzugeben?“ Sollten Zweifel aufkommen, beginne an Informationen zu kommen.

„Normalerweise sind Männer in deinem Alter nichts für mich,“ erläuterte das Arschloch. „aber es ist nur schwer als Nächstenliebe zu betrachten. Ich denke nicht, dass du weißt wie faszinierend du bist, Sam.“ 

„Ich bin nun also interessant?“ Scheinbar umgab seinen bleichen, dürren Nerd-Hintern etwas Mystisches, sodass es ein zweites Mal passieren musste. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb du mir gegenüber nervig sarkastisch bist, seit du dich hingesetzt hast?“

„Und ich dachte wir hätten hier ein wenig qualitatives Geplänkel. Ich hab dich nicht protestieren gehört.“

„Nein.“ Dieses Mal wich er dem Messer scharfen Blick nicht aus, damit der Mann es auch nicht falsch verstehen konnte. „Ich würde nicht protestieren.“

„Ich vernehme ein ‚Aber'.“ 

„Das ‚Aber‘ war die gesamte Konversation davor. Ich bin komisch, total durch und ich hätte keine Idee, was ich tue.“

„Nun, wenn dein früherer Freund keine fragwürdigen Dinge getan hat, solltest du _ein paar_ Ideen haben.“ 

_Haut traf auf Haut, das fremde, schmerzlich-süße brennen, Lippen und Zähne an seiner Kehle ließ es wie Elektrizität durch seine Venen schießen_. „Ich weiß, wie es sein sollte.“ Barry zeigte die Erregung, die in ihm anstieg nun offen. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn ich am Steuer wäre.“

„Ein Glück für dich, dass ich gern das Steuer übernehme.“ Der Fremde grinste. (Einen, mit dem er höchstwahrscheinlich Sex haben würde, konnte er schlecht weiterhin ‚Das Arschloch‘ nennen.) „So, was sagst du?“

Barry versuchte die Unbequemlichkeit in seiner Jeans und seine hart werdenden Nippel zu ignorieren, während er nachdachte. „Du könntest ein Serienkiller sein.“

„Hat dich das davor auch schon beschäftigt?“, fragte der Mann trocken.

Hatte es, flüchtig. Aber Barry war eine erregte Jungfrau, überfallen von einem atemberaubenden, älteren Mann. Er hatte nicht wirklich klar denken können. „Touché. Es ist dennoch keine gute Idee.“

„Nein, ist es nicht", gab der Fremde ehrlich zu, aber sein Blick gab seine Lust wider und seine Stimme klang tiefer, rauchiger, wirkte wie ein guter Whiskey, sodass sich Barry beinahe betrunken fühlte. „Doch manchmal sind gerade die schlechten Ideen, die Besten.“

_Funkelnde, blaue Augen. Ein freches, selbstbewusstes Grinsen. „Wollen wir abhauen?“_

Manche Risiken waren es wert, sie einzugehen, egal was Joe dachte.

„Stimmt“, meinte Barry, versunken in seiner eigenen Rücksichtlosigkeit. „Dann denke ich, gibt es nur noch die eine Sache.“

„Die wäre?“

„Stirb nicht.“

Barry hatte versucht es ruhig und gelassen rüber zu bringen, doch hatte offensichtlich versagt, als er sah, dass die Miene des Fremden sanfter wurde. Es war erschreckend wie dieses malerische Gesicht von diesem Raubtier haften, zum undurchschaubaren und schlussendlich zu etwas freundlichen und beinahe schon verletzlichen wechseln konnte. Es wirkte wie ein Sturm in einer stillen Winternacht.

Und dann lächelte er. Ein echtes, kleines Lächeln, das Barrys Herz einen Moment aussetzen ließ. Seine Knochen fühlten sich dabei an, als wären sie aus Gummi. Das war Lächerlich.

„Ich gebe mein Bestes. Ich persönlich bin ziemlich gegen das Sterben. Passt nicht so ganz in meinen Lebensstil.“

„Okay.“ Barry presste ein Lachen heraus, doch im Inneren war er ein Tumult aus Emotionen und er wusste, dass er kein wirkliches Pokerface hatte. Begierde und Sehnsucht waren mit Angst und Unsicherheit verbunden, Aber er wusste, dass er nicht zurückweichen würde, jetzt da er zugestimmt hatte.

Der Fremde sah ihn schon beinahe sanft an und hob seine Hand um über die Kieferpartie Barry‘s zu streicheln. Seine Finger waren lang und schön und Barry‘s Haut kribbelte, wo sie ihn berührten, seine Augenlider sanken hinab, mit dem wachsen seines Wollens.

Er wollte diese Hände an seinem gesamten Körper spüren.

„Sie mich an.“ Barry gehorchte diesem _Rauch-und-Whiskey_ Flüstern, als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen und schon wieder war er gefangen in diesen alles durchdringenden, blauen Augen. „Ich bringe dich auf mein Motelzimmer im Clarion. Dann werde ich dich langsam ausziehen und jedes wunderschöne Bisschen von dir auseinander nehmen.

Aber ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Und wir können jeder Zeit aufhören, wenn du es willst. Ich stehe nicht auf nicht einverstandene Partner. Hast du das verstanden?“

_„Sshh Barry. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern.“ Sanfte Lippen und starke Arme um ihn. „Sag es mir und ich werde aufhören. Du bist so gut für mich, mein Hübscher.“_

Barry fragte sich, was der Fremde aus dieser plötzlichen Traurigkeit, die ihn wie eine Welle überrollte, schloss, als er sein Gesicht mehr gegen die Hand drückte, die noch immer sein Gesicht streichelte.

„Ja.“ Er halt dem hitzigen Blick des Fremden stand und ließ seine Lippen über den Daumen streichen. „Ich hab verstanden.“

***

Die winterliche Kälte durchdrang sie selbst in ihren Mänteln ,als sie sich von den leuchtenden Weihnachtslichtern der Bar entfernten und in die Dunkelheit des Parkplatzes eintauchten. Der Schnee, der unter ihren Füßen knirschte, wirkte neben dem klopfen seines Herzens zusätzlich sehr viel lauter. Er tat es wirklich. Schon wieder.

Er war entweder der glücklichste Idiot auf diesem Planeten, oder der dümmste.

„So, ähm“, stammelte Barry, als sie in das Auto des Fremden stiegen. „Wie soll ich dich nennen.“

„Ich bin als Michael Lincoln im Motel registriert.“

„Ist das dein echter Name?“ 

„Nein“, prustete er einknickend.

Barry fühlte sich plötzlich mutig. Er streichelte mit seiner Hand über den Oberschenkel des Fremden und brachte sein Gesicht näher, sodass seine Lippen beinahe die Ohrmuschel des anderen streiften. „Lass es mich anders formulieren“, flüsterte er, sein Wollen in der Stimme ließ sie rau klingen. „Welchen Namen soll ich rufen, wenn du mich fickst?“ 

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm, seine Augen wirkten dunkel und heiß unter dem Fächer aus Wimpern. Er zog Barry an seinem Nacken zu sich und brachte diesen fein geschwungenen Mund so nah an den von Barry, dass dieser seine Lippen beinahe auf den eigenen spürte. 

„Leonard“, hauchte er gegen die Lippen des anderen. „Nenn mich Len.“ Darauf hin fing er Barrys Lippen in einem heißen Kuss ein.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr Fehler findet, lasst es mich wissen!   
> Manche Sätze könnten etwas befremdlich klingen. Das liegt daran, dass ich alles so gut es ging, aus dem englischen Original übernehmen wollte! Manche Sprichwörter/Phrasen/etc aus dem Englischen gibt es nicht im Deutschen. x.x


End file.
